Cameras may be used as part of a navigational system of a vehicle. When initially installed on the vehicle, the cameras can be calibrated. This may include adjusting internal parameters of the camera based on objects in a scene and correspondences between the objects. The cameras may be sensitive to small position errors, which may be caused by normal stresses on the vehicle, thermal changes to the vehicle or the cameras, jostling of the vehicle or the cameras, and other similar causes. Because of this, the cameras may require periodic recalibration. If not, output from the cameras may be unreliable.